


Alolan Dress Code

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Sexy, Large Cock, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A special rule in the Alola Region





	1. touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

It was a warm bright day as the plane touched down in the Alola region where our heroes would experience a new challenge and find out a lot more about themselves 

Max bounced off excitedly off the plane before stopping eyes wide as he saw what some of the people were wearing  
Quickly Ash followed behind Max and instead of focusing on the clothing he noticed all the new pokemon as they exited the plane seeing small grey canine Pokemon and vibrant avian Pokemon  
Clemont followed after Ash doing much the same until he saw what Max saw and blushed as well "um Ash...what are they wearing?" he asked as he saw a lot of males in some of the skimpiest outfits he'd ever seen  
At Clemont's question Ash finally noticed the clothing and exclaimed "those are awesome where can I get a set"  
both Max and Clemont blushed harder at the thought as they stared at him incredulously "Ash they may as well be naked" Max said as he sees someone walk by wearing what could only be described as a pouch tied to their decently sized package  
Suddenly a laugh was heard and a Tan man with dark hair and a goatee approached them "greetings I am Professor Kukui" he said with a smile

Max turned and blushed as he saw the man wearing a pair of speedos that cupped his large crotch "okay seriously what is up with these outfits" Clemont asked as he turned and saw the professor noting that he was quite young and was very toned  
"here in Alola there is a strict dress code for trainers that promotes bonding and increases self confidence" Kukui said in explanation while seeing how much the two were blushing 

Max looked him over his face cherry red "and say someone doesn't comply?" he asked Clemont nodding as that was a good question his own blush having subsided to a faint dusting  
"then they can lose their Trainers license or be subjugated to punishment" Kukui said with a serious look Ash hearing this spun and said "what for real" and the Professor merely nodded his head  
Max and Clemont looked at each other and decided that they really wanted to adventure here and accepted to the dress code "just for curiosity's sake what is the punishment?"  
"it would be easier to show you" Kukui said motioning them to follow him after they grabbed there bags

They followed along Max and Clemont blushing as they looked at the people wearing various skimpy outfits spotting some in leotards some with holes in the ass  
They arrived at a nice building that was obviously the Professor's lab 

Clemont noticed that every so often someone entered and left a few minutes later in one of the outfits and a pokemon wearing a color ranging from red to blue with all the shades of purple between the 2  
"he is right over here" Kukui said motioning to the back where lewd sounds could be heard

as they turned the corner both Max and Clemont turn beet red as they watched a orange haired trainer the same age as Ash getting fucked by an Alolan Raticate hard  
"Gary" a shocked Ash shouted surprised to see his old rival here and in this position. Kukui nodded his head and said "yes this young man did not take heed to the law"

"note to self wear what they tell me too" Max said quietly and was just barely heard over the noise Clemont nodding his agreement  
"what pokemon is that it looks like Raticate" Ash asked as he took in the pokemon currently fucking Gary. "that is an Alolan Raticate they changed over time to adapt to this region" Kukui said happy to teach about pokemon 

Max stopped blushing hearing this "really? are there any others that changed" he asked pushing his glasses up his nose his poke nerd side pushing aside his embarrassed need to blush  
"yes there are a few that you may encounter but we should get you three your new outfits" Kukui said as he guided the three boys into his lab  
"do you record that?" Clemont asked his blush dusting across his nose a clear bulge in his pants as they followed the professor  
"yes the punishment video's are a big seller" Kukui said before stopping in front of a machine that could scan people

"so what's this for?" Max asked as he looked at it stepping inside to get a close look at the scanner  
"it will scan you and your pokemon to determine your set position which will be shown by your outfits" the professor said while ushering Max in to be scanned after telling him to strip naked  
Max blushed as his flaccid 5 incher on full display until the scanner closed around him and started scanning  
Kukui motioned for Ash and Clemont to strip as well before hearing a ping and walking over to the computer and pressing the buttons to supply the appropriate outfit for the young boy

Max saw it and blushed but slipped it on stepping out wearing a cock sling which was the same shade of green his shirt had been and wrapped around his left thigh and held his balls tight while pressing his cock into said thigh "so?" he asked of the others Clemont's cock twitching hard at the cute sight  
"it is hot Max" Ash said as he stepped in for his turn 

Max's blush spread down his neck as he smiled widely at Ash while licking his lips at Clemont's hard 11 inch cock  
Ash stood still and soon a Speedo was released so he slid it on realizing it had a huge hole that exposed his ass to the world and stepped out

Max blushed hard at the sight while clemont's cock leaked a little pre as he stepped in for his own turn "I like the pokeball pattern on the crotch" Max said with a blush as they waited for the machine to scan Clemont  
Ash was talking to the Professor while Clemont took his turn with his back towards Max and the scanner  
Max looked at Ash's ass in awe until the scanner finished and Clemont stepped out wearing a pair of yellow swim shorts with a blue stripe on the side his cock being held straight up as it was hard and his balls perfectly outlined  
Ash was bouncing as he was told about the island's differences and new pokemon causing the cheeks of his ass to spread and show off his tight hole

Clemont blushed hard his cock straining against his shorts "Ash unless you want this in there, please stop bouncing" he said his voice strained almost a growl  
Ash look back towards Clemont with a cute look on his face and a teasing shake of his rear as Kukui asked "would you three like to take a guess on what each of the outfits mean"

"well based off how different they are..." Max trailed off in thought Clemont watching his face as it scrunched cutely in thought "I'd say it's a scale of dominance" he finished with a faint blush at what that would mean  
"bravo that is correct the more your out fit covers the more dominant you are" Kukui said as he clapped 

"So Max is a sub and I'm clearly a dom, what's Ash?" he asked and noticed the professors again "or yours for that matter?"  
Kukui said "we are switches" showing of the thong like back of his own suit and his tan cheeks   
"cool" Max said "so there are variants we can buy and wear?" he asked while Clemont ran a hand over the professor's toned ass giving an appreciative hum  
"yes" Kukui moaned out while pushing back into Clemonts hand

Clemont gave a squeeze and looked at Kukui's face "may I?" he asked pre trailing down his cock like a river  
"help yourself" the Professor said while bending over to spread his cheeks. Ash had moved to be hind Max Pinching his nipples and grinding into his exposed ass 

Max moaned out as Clemont pulled aside the thong back exposing the professor's hole which he slid his cock along lubing it with his pre as he squeezed the cheeks in his hands  
Kukui felt his hole twitch at the touch of the blond's cock. Ash slid his own 8 inch out and ran it across Max's rear

"here it comes Professor" Clemont said as he slowly pushed in while Max looked back at Ash blushing hard and begging for him to stick it in while pushing back on it  
Ash moaned out as he felt his cock head pop into his little buddy while Kukui moaned out from the stretch  
Clemont pushed in slowly groaning at the tight heat while Max let out a cute moan as Ash pushed in  
The Professor pushed back trying to take all 11 inches of Clemont into his hole while groaning 

Clemont feeling this shoved the rest of his cock in quickly bottoming out as Max pushed back on Ash wanting all of his 8 inches  
Ash stood up and moved Max and himself in front of Kukui

Max moaned as he was carried by Ash the cock still in him as Clemont gently rocked in and out of the professor  
"go ahead make and make the Professor feel good" Ash said with a light moan and pushing Max's head down towards Kukui's crotch

Clemont kept it up as Max sucked on the professor's bulge  
Ash leaned over Max to kiss Kukui who quickly dominated the kiss as they both moaned

Clemont sped up as he watched them make out as well as Max mouthing the professor's clothed erection  
Kukui explored Ash's mouth and reached down to free his own 9 inch cock letting it smack up on his abs

Max moaned at the sight and quickly devoured the cock finding out that he didn't have a gag reflex as Clemont kept slowly speeding up his thrusts going in harder and faster with each one  
Ash reached down and teased Max's nipples while Kukui did the same to him

Max moaned around Kukui's cock as his nipples were teased as Clemont was no pounding the professor's tight hole  
Ash felt the tightening hole and started getting close while Kukui moaned at the taste of Ash's mouth and the feelings assaulting him  
Max blew first from the stimulation of his nipples being teased and his hole pounded as he moaned around the cock, Clemont for his part had started to pepper Kukui's back in kisses as he slammed in and out of the Professor's hole  
With the tightening hole spasming around his cock Ash moaned loudly shooting into Max, while the moans drew Kukui towards the edge

Clemont pounded faster as he sucked on the back of the professor's neck as he got closer to his own climax while Max lazily sucked on Kakui's cock being mostly spent from his orgasm  
Kukui let out a loud groan as he orgasmed shooting his cum into Max's mouth while his hole squeezed Clemont tight

Max drank it down moaning pleasurably at the taste as Clemont gave a couple more thrusts before slamming all in and blowing his load into the man  
Kukui pulled away and said "that was fun but I have to give you three a starter for this region" 

Clemont blushed as he pulled "hehe, sorry" he said as Max just nodded groggily  
Walking over Kukui released three pokemon A owl , kitten and lizard 

Max's poke nerd showed again as he groggily asked what they were called as he looked them over his eyes latching onto the kitten while Clemont was all eyes for the lizard  
"this little kitty is Litten a fire pokemon, the lizard is a rare male Salandit a poison fire and the owl is Rowlet a grass type" Kukui said with pride

"what makes Salandit so special?" Clemont asked as the kitten approached Max and growled at him in a way that made him whimper  
"normally only females can release a pheromone with hypnotic abilities but this submissive male is also able to do it" The Professor explained while Ash was playing with Rowlet and Pikachu  
"cool, so how about it little man?" he asked it as he squatted down while Max was on his back as Litten sat on his face it's cock lodged in his mouth as the boy sucked on it only half awake  
Ash laughed as Pikachu slid behind him while Rowlet nipped at his nipples, Kukui said "when you leave your pokemon will gain collars letting you know their position, Red dom, purple switch and blue is sub" before leaving the boys with their new partners  
Max was asleep gently sucking the Litten's cock not having heard the professor as Clemont got to know his Salandit and was petting it in his lap  
Pikachu pushed Ash forward so he could slid his 5 inch cock into his waiting hole and Rowlet moved to suck Ash off  
Salandit seeing this presented his hole for Clemont who smiled and obliged sliding his cock in as Litten lightly thrust into Max's mouth as the boy continued sleeping and lightly sucking on the cock  
The boys were sensitive from their earlier actions so did not last long 

After their fun Clemont stood his cock no flaccid and sticking out of his right short leg as he picked the sleeping max up bridal style as Litten stayed where he was not having gotten off yet and Salandit climbed onto his back it's head resting on his shoulder "so shall we head out?" he asked blushing a bit at wearing so little in public  
"sure let's go" Ash said with a huge grin and a pokemon on each shoulder 

-and thus begins Ash and his friend's journey on their new adventure through the Alolan region, see what happens next time-


	2. School and ride pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Max woke groggily as they stepped outside and blushed a little remembering his lack of clothes, but smiled and pet Litten before he remembered something "hey Ash weren't you supposed to be delivering an egg to Professor Oaks cousin at the Pokemon School?" Ash who was curled up with Rowlet looked up and said "yeah, kinda forgot with everything going on." "Don't blame you." Clemont said, clicking away on a new Aloan Pokedex, filing away this information for later and idly rubbing his new, submissive lizard partner's head.

Ash pulled the Egg out of his bag and saw a box with a note on it that read 'this is a special gift for you cousin, treat him well.'  
Max scooted over as he always felt a maternal like instinct when he saw an egg or baby pokemon "c-can I touch it?" he asked blushing as he gazed at the egg. Ash happily handed the egg to Max while pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a rotom that jumped into his pokedex. Max squealed with glee and held the egg tightly as Litten looked on with a pleased look on his face that his submissive master had such instincts.

Ash let out a surprised gasp as Rotom took over his pokedex and then called out "hello cutie" making Ash blush. Clemont's eyes widened, his face breaking into a wide grin as he let out a high pitched squeal of excitement as the Poltergeist Pokemon appeared. "Oh my Arceus, is that a Rotom, oh wow, that is so rare, I've wanted to meet one for so long, this is the best day of my life!" he shrieked, practically jumping up and down in glee. Max laughed at Clemont's excitement as he continued holding the egg gently caressing it's surface.   
Rotom floated over and examined Clemont. Clemont froze, eyes wide as he looked over the tiny little electric ghost, small bolts of lightning curling off of its red, rubbery surface. "H-hi!" he squeaked, trying not to glomp the small Pokemon and likely electrocute himself. "you are sexy too" Rotom said before kissing Clemont and floating back to Ash with a laugh and saying "so you need to get to the Pokemon School?"

 

Max chuckled at the scene as he stood Litten jumping onto his head holding the egg close. Clemont squeaked as Rotom's rubbery lips met his, a quick, pleasant bolt rushing through his body, his submissive Salandit rushing forward to prop the blonde boy up. Coming to the islands with Ash and Max was quickly becoming the best decision he'd made in a LONG time. "yeah we need to get to the school do you know the way?" asked Ash as he chuckled at his friends antics.

Rotom giggled, a slight robotic edge to its voice, its electricity humming contentedly. "The school?...OH, yeah, that place, yeah, I know it. Once messed with all of the bells in the place, freaked ALL the teachers out." Max chuckled at that as he continued rubbing the egg. Ash asked Rotom "can you please show us the way?"

Rotom chuckled, zipping over to peck Ash on the cheek. "Hehe, for you, cutie, sure~" it cooed, zipping off down the road, the three young boys in hot pursuit of the not-quite-Legendary. Max was careful as he chased after making sure to keep a tight hold on the egg. Ash was amazed when the school came into sight it looked like it would be a wonderful place to battle and learn. Rotom stayed a little bit away, gesturing towards the entrance with one plasma bolt. "Welp, there ya' go guys...I'll, uh, have to hang back a bit. They don't exactly like me for messing up their tech, after all." Max chuckled at the Rotom "I wonder why?" he asked with a smirk teasing the pokemon.

Ash was already heading into the school excited to see what they taught here he passed a group of young boys all wearing the same outfit as Max on his way in.

Rotom compressed himself into a rubber ball, quickly hiding in Clemont's bag. Said blond boy was very much okay with this. He poked his head in, looking into the interior of the school. Huh, all boys...He wasn't TOO surprised, considering the...style of the islands...Maybe there was an all-girl equivalent on another island...Questions for later.

Max followed Ash feeling less shy as he saw quite a few of the boys wearing his same outfit in various colors. Entering the school Ash heard moans coming from one room so he walked over to peek in through the window in the door. He was aroused by what he saw, a group of four subs surrounding a massive horse pokemon with dreads and mud covered hooves. Max also peaked in and blushed hard as he saw the sight before looking up at Ash "I want one of those" he said quietly.

Clemont was wandering a little behind Ash when his Pokedex beeped, telling him that he was nearing a new Ground type pokemon...He tilted his head at the screen. He hadn't seen a Ground type quite like this before...The...Mudsdale looked a bit more like a Fighting type to him...Whatever other comments he might have had were rather pushed to the side as he caught a glimpse of what was going on in the room.

In the room the four tan boys unaware of their audience had stripped and started making out and trying to arouse the massive Mudsdale. Max watched on growing hard in his cock sling while Litten's erection poked his head as he was aroused by the show the boys were putting on for the large pokemon.

The Mudsdale looked down at the dark tanned boys, new to the....nature of this school, but he couldn't say he minded much, his thick, dark brown horse cock slowly rising beneath his belly.

Max jolted at the voice and blushed harder at getting caught peaking as he turned to the attractive man. A sun kissed pink haired man stood behind them in the same outfit as Clemont just in pale pink and brown smiling at the three. Clemont blinked, adjusting his classes. "Uh, yes, Ash here was looking for help training his Pokemon...And while we didn't expect....THIS kind of training, we aren't going to complain." he said, snorting slightly.

"we're also bringing this egg to Professor Oak's cousin" Max said holding the egg up not realizing that it revealed his bulge in his cock sling. Ash was wondering which of his pokemon would want to join him when the man said "Pleasure to meet you three I am Trial Captain Ilmia" before moving to guide them to their destination.

"what exactly is a Trial Captain" Max asked pushing his glasses up his nose never having heard the term. Clemont himself tilted his head to the side, the term sounding familiar, but he couldn't place it..."Trial Captain...Is that anything like a Gym Leader?" he asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "yes but more like the gym leaders of the Orange Island's" Ilmia said as he opened the door to the office showing a tan version of Oak and Professor Oak himself was on the tv chatting with his cousin.

Max blushed hard as he saw Professor Oak on the screen and hid behind Ash. Clemont blinked. "Where is this being filmed from?" he asked, stepping closer, Rotom peaking out of his pocket before hiding again at the sight of Ilmia. Ash called out "hey Professor is there any way I can be sent more of my pokemon?"

"Of course, which do you have in mind?" the old Professor asked the boy as Max peaked around Ash's back. "a few Tauros, Charizard, Greninja, Goodra, Noivern and Snorlax" Ash listed off smiling and thinking of the fun he could have. Clemont blinked and turned to Ash. "You sure about all that, Ash? We'd have to feed them and...well...'take care' of all of them at the same time. You sure you can handle it?" he asked, an eyebrow teasingly raised. "it will be fine Clemont" Ash said with a dopey grin on his face and his cock leaking in his outfit.

"I'm sure I can have it done, maybe you should have some of them registered as ride pokemon" Oak suggested to the boy as he typed away on a computer off screen. Clemont couldn't help but snigger at the idea of 'riding' their Pokemon...Oh, if only Professor Oak knew. Confused Ash asked what ride Pokemon were and what would be a benefit of registering some as that.

Samson Oak answered the query "a ride pokemon is one that you use to get to areas that you would be otherwise unable to reach, these pokemon are allowed to travel with you but are prohibited from being used in battle" Clemont blinked and tilted his head, confused. "Okay, but....How are you going to enforce that, exactly?" he asked, frowning slightly. Aloah was so different from the other regions. "when a battle starts their collars will stop them from entering the battle field" Samson said as Oak finished typing things up "how many Tauros were you thinking of Ash?" he asked the boy

Clemont frowned and turned to Ash. "Uh....How many Tauros do you have?" "I will register 15 tauros to be ride pokemon and leave 12 with your cousin" Ash said with a grin and turned to Clemont to say "I have thirty." Clemont's mouth opened and closed as his brain shut down at the sheer WHY of owning thirty tauros...without being a farmer or something. Max chuckled at Clemont's face "and the final three?" Oak asked as he filled in the information while Samson thank Ash as they would come in handy for the students.

Clemont's eyes widened, gulping and going white, the Professor didn't know what was going on, oh Arceus, he'd probably be insulted, why did you do that Ash?! Rotom, meanwhile, enjoyed the view of Ash's cock. Professor Oak typed the information in and licked his lips at the sight of Ash's ass "of course, you'll have to pick the ones traveling with you" Casually Ash said "Boss, the most stubborn one, and the tamest one" while chatting with Ilmia.

Clemont slowly returned to the land of the living as he realized that Oak wasn't going to get pissed at them for this...Heck, if the Professor really was licking his lips at the sight. Samson chuckled "you do know you'll have to 'convince' them before you can register them" he said as Oak finished the transfer paperwork. "no problem we can convince those three" Ash said as he watched Ilmia leave the room.

"alright I'll send them over" Oak said as Samson nodded and cut the feed leading the boys to the large room where bulk transfers are done. Ash saw the massive pile of pokeballs and asked where he could let them out as he knew his tauros herd would need to see him before they would let anyone ride them. "we have an empty paddock this way" Samson said jovially as he lead the way adjusting himself as his cock grew to a semi as he thought of the show to come.

"Oh, convenient." Clemont muttered, happily following the...well, lets be honest here, gorgeous older man. And over a dozen Tauros....Well, this would be quite the performance from Ash. Ash knew he would need to let everyone out so that Samson would only have to explain once so he let out all the pokemon and kept the twelve seprate. Samson smiled at the boy "we have several empty paddocks in case we get an influx" the man informed Clemont "I leave explanations to you Ash, it's always best coming from their trainer" Clemont stepped to the side of the paddock, leaning over to watch Ash and see what he'd do, Rotom poking his own head out of the bag to watch the fun.

"hey guys" Ash said as he saw all of his pokemon staring at his outfit and heard Pikachu translating and telling what happened. The tauros blinked as a collective group, harumphing among themselves in a bit of confusion. Why was their trainer dressed so strangely? And who were these other people? The most submissive one pranced forward and nuzzled their trainer having missed him so and not caring about what the others were saying. Rubbing the Tauros that would soon be Clemont's personal ride he started to explain everything calming the heard down and enticing his other pokemon to come closer like Greninja who was standing next to him.

The Ninja Frog tilted his head, curious as to what his beloved trainer was wanting...He didn't...THINK he could be ridden...He cracked a smile beneath his 'scarf' at the image of Ash piggybacking on him. Charizard let out a puff of smoke and strutted over and stared down at his trainer derisively wondering why his trainer thought he'd allow him to ride him. Ash proceeded to tell everyone the customs and rules of the region seeing it aroused all of his pokemon he grinned. Charizard smirked his hard 22 inch long and 5 inch thick cock standing proud.

Greninja was quite curious about this, his own blue cock slowly emerging from his sheath....He hadn't thought much of...engaging with his trainer, but now that the possibility was brought up, he found himself rather excited to try it out. "Max and Clemont will be helping as well so who wants to pair up with who?" Ash asked as his own cock leaked. Charizard smirked when his eyes landed on Max and approached the boy making him blush hard but nodded not backing down from the challenge.

Greninja smiled and approached Ash his cock hard and jutting out in front of him. Ash smiled at Greninja and slipped his shorts leaving him exposed to the world. The ninja frog unraveled his tongue showing it's full length as he gave Ash a lick over his entire front. Ash shuddered as he was licked by Greninja and grew hard against the tongue.

Noivern slowly approached, his ears flicking curiously, looking over his suddenly nude trainer being toyed with by the ninja...The giant bat stepped up behind the human, his clawed hands grasping Ash's wrists and helping expose his whole body for Greninja's enjoyment. Grenninja gave thanks to Noivern as he licked all over Ash's nude form making sure to lick every inch of his very attractive trainer. Ash moaned out as his entire body was licked and explored by the wandering tongue.

Noivern growled quietly, nuzzling against the back of Ash's neck, a long, dark purple and black shaft slowly emerging from between its legs, rubbing against the human's ass. as Greninja licked Ash the boss of the Tauros herd walked over and watched on pleased by the turn of events as evidenced by his large cock which throbbed beneath him. Ash sighed as he felt the large cock rubbing in between his ass cheeks and saw everyone watching him.

The pokemon really couldn't care less about their audience as they toyed with their trainer, Noivern thrusting his cock a few times before his cockhead found Ash's asshole, slowly, achingly sliding in. Greninja slid his tongue so it cupped Ash's groin and licked at his hole tasting it and Noivern's cock as it slid into their trainer as he moved forward and held him. Ash moaned as his hole was stretched by the long thin cock and felt the slick tongue run over his hole.

Noivern glanced at Greninja, the two of them sandwiching Ash between their strong, warm bodies, the bat thrusting hard into Ash's waiting hole as his long, thin tongue lapped over the boy's cheeks. Greninja slid his tongue back and forth rubbing Ash's cock and prodding and licking his hole his saliva helping ease in Noivern's cock. Ash groaned as he felt the tongue slid into his stretched hole and wiggle around in him brushing against his prostate.

Noivern chuckled, a chittering sound, enjoying the sweet noises that his human made as he roughly fucked him, the tight hole and wet tongue nothing short of heavenly around his shaft. Heh, he hoped Greninja enjoyed the taste, he was going to get plenty more of it once he filled Ash with his seed.

Greninja let out light moans as he enjoyed the taste of his trainer's hole and Noivern's cock as he slid his cock in and out of the hole and along the bat's member. Ash moaned as he was filled and felt Greninja move to kiss him while forcing more of his tongue in his hole.

Noivern moaned, the noise low, and rumbling, sending vibrations across Ash's skin as Greninja and the bat fucked his hole at the same time, their body parts grinding against one another and spreading the human's sweet hole. Greninja kept sliding his tongue in time with Noivern's thrusts as he meshed his lips with Ash's in the best kiss he could with his tongue out.

Ash moaned as the tongue rubbed over his aching cock making him approach his end. Noivern himself was also approaching his climax, with the tip of Greninja's tongue writhing at his cock head and the hole so tight around him...He nibbled over Ash's neck, continuing to piston his dick in and out of the submissive hole. Greninja noticed how close his trainer and fellow pokemon were se he wrapped his tongue around Noivern's cock and thrust it in as far as possible so it would grow as Noivern thrusted. With a loud groan Ash shot his load along Greninja's tongue and felt his hole start to spasm around the invading appendages.

Noivern bucked, making low, grunting sounds as he finally hilted into Ash, spraying load after load into him, sinking his fangs gently into the boy's neck in a show of dominance.   
Greninja smirked and gathered all of Noivern's cum before pulling his tongue out making sure to gather Ash's onw seed as he pulled past his cock before pushing his tongue into his mouth and forcing the cum into Ash's mouth. Moaning around the sudden intrusion of the long tongue into his throat Ash felt Noivern slip out of his ass.

Noivern shakily stepped back, his long cock flopping down out of Ash's suddenly clean ass, the Pokemon sitting back to catch his breath. It had been a LONG time since he'd felt anything that good. Greninja pulled out of the kiss before he moved down onto all fours and presented his ass for Ash "Ninja" it said as it shook it at Ash. Ash quickly moved and lined up to slid into Greninja's virgin hole.

 

Boss grunted, snuffling at Ash's ass, mooing lowly before it lapped at the exposed flesh. The ninja frog pushed back wanting his trainer in him having harbored such feelings for a long time, but knowing it would never be. Ash slid in moaning as the velvet heat engulfed his cock while Boss licked at his stretched hole.

Boss went to town on Ash's ass mooing happily at the mixed flavor of the boy's hole and Noivern's cum while Greninja cried out in pleasure at finally getting what he's wanted for so long as his hole was slowly filled by Ash's cock. Ash moaned and pushed back towards Boss's wandering tongue while Greninja sank down his shaft and started to move.

Tauros's tongue pushed in deep as he devoured the boy's hole as Greninja pushed back on his trainer's cock loving the feel of it in his hole as he turned his head to kiss Ash on the lips. With a groan Ash broke the kiss and looked back at Boss before saying "I am ready"

the bull let out a pleased snort before pulling it's head away and mounted Ash slowly pushing into the boy's hole while the ninja frog kept pushing back into the boy's thrusts. Feeling the large cock stretch him out made Ash moan loudly in pleasure.

Tauros kept going until he bottomed out inside Ash and started lightly thrusting in and out as Greninja pulled him back into a kiss as he took the boy's cock into his moist hole. Ash was so over whelmed by pleasure he did not see the new faces that joined in to watch the event.

Tauros slowly pounded faster and faster his thrusts pushing Ash harder into Greninja while the frog pulled back from the kiss to moan out. Ash fell into the abyss and shot his cum into Greninja while his hole tightened around Boss's thrusting cock.

Greninja cried out at Ash's gift his own load shooting onto the ground as Tauros slammed all into the boy's clenching hole and blew his own large load. Panting out of breath, Ash smiled at his pokemon and gave each one a kiss as they untangled themselves.  
that was when the new onlookers made themselves known as Kiawe gave a wolf whistle and Sophacles clapped "wonderful show there" the dark skinned and toned boy said as he gave a cocky grin his tight trunks showing his status as a dom while the shorter boy wore a speedo with no back that framed his cheeks beautifully showing his sub status.

Ash looked over and saw the two handsome boys and blushed lightly as he could easily see how much they liked the show. Max and Clemont blushed as well knowing that their turns would come as Kiawe and Sophacles walked closer "so what brought this on?" the dark skinned boy asked with that cocky grin still on his face.

"The Professor told us about Ride pokemon so I decided to donate part of my herd of Tauros and call on a few of my pokemon to travel with us through the Islands" Ash said as he bent over to pick up his out fit giving Kiawe a few of his ass and twitching hole with a small dribble of cum leaking.

 

Kiawe chuckled "ah yes, I remember doing the same with my Charizard though he subbed for me" he said as he gave Ash's ass a light smack and scooped up some of the cum and popped it in his mouth "mm Tauros cum is quite the delicacy here" he said with a wink. Ash shivered as he felt Kiawe tease him and stayed bent over, while also seeing his Charizard perk up at the knowledge of a sub.

Kiawe chuckled and kept scooping up the cum that leaked out until it stopped "very delicious" he said as he stepped back so Ash could dress. Ash blushed and slipped his out fit on before thinking of a way to get a little fun, Ash sauntered over and plopped down on Kiawe's lap. Kiawe let out a groan and smiled giving Ash a kiss "so which ones next he asked the boy as he looked over at the blushing Max and Clemont as Sophacles sat next to them

Charizard gave a huff and picked Max up to move into position Dom the Tauros and Goodra following behind him.

Max let out a yelp and blushed harder, but voiced no complaints as Charizard manhandled him his hole twitching from the thought of what was about to be done to him

The three talked and decided Goodra would go first since he would be better lubed, so Charizard lifted Max to give Goodra access to the twitching hole. Max blushed harder as he was lifted and his legs were spread showing off his tight twitching hole as he looked at the goo dragon. A thick 17 inch cock stood proud from Goodra's crotch and was dripping a sweet smelling fluid, he lined it up so the head was kissing Max's hole.

Max moaned as he caught a whiff of the scent "please" he whined out as his hole winked against the head of Goodra's cock. Smiling Goodra slid in with barely any resistance from Max's hole, moaning at the tight heat engulfed him. Max let out a high keening moan as he was filled by the squishy member as he leaned back against Charizard's chest.

Starting a strong pace Goodra moved his mouth to kiss Max as they mated. Max moaned and made out with Goodra his cock twitching away as his hole was pounded by the large gooey cock. Goodra kept up his pace until Max shot his first load of cum. Max threw his head back as he shot his first load as it painted the goo dragon before it was absorbed into the pokemon

Goodra moaned at the taste of Max's cum and shot his load into him filling him up with cum giving him a slight belly. Max moaned as his stomach bloated as he panted trying to catch his breath. As Goodra pulled out Dom moved to take his turn with a long 20 inch cock dripping pre.

Max licked his lips and nodded "go ahead" he said as his hole dripped Goodra's seed. Dom wasted no time and thrust in as hard as he could caring only about his own pleasure. Max cried out in slight pain as the tauros was brutal in it's pounding tears sliding down his face.

Charizard reached up and wiped away the tears with a gentle claw. Dom kept his pace up and started hitting Max's prostate. Max moaned out even as tears kept a steady stream down his face while he leaned into Charizard's surprisingly gentle touch as his hole twitched around Dom's large cock. Dom grunted and added his own load of cum to the boy's belly making it grow more. Max whined as his stomach stretched from the amount of fluid in him as he nuzzled Charizard knowing he was next.

Charizard smiled at the boy knowing his cum would make his stomach look a few months pregnant. Max whimpered as Dom pulled out of him as some of the seed leaked out of his hole which gaped for all to see. Charizard moved into take his turn his hard 22 inch cock pulsing in need.

Max moaned with need so lost in the haze as he continued nuzzling Charizard's chest as more cum leaked from his hole. Sliding in Charizard moaned as he sunk into his mate and let out a puff of smoke. Max moaned as the cock slid in nuzzling harder into Charizard's broad and strong chest.

The two mated for a good amount of time while the spectators enjoyed themselves Kiawe was grinding up into Ash, Sophacles moved to make out with Clemont. Max was a moaning mess as his cock twitched and he blew his second load as he leaned his head back to kiss Charizard's neck and jaw. Blowing a stream of fire into the air Charizard filled Max up with cum.

Max moaned and came again as he was filled with the hot seed his insides being filled with warmth as it flooded into him. Charizard moved to sit next to Ash with his cock still in Max.

Charizard moved to sit next to Ash with his cock still in Max. Max blushed as he was carried still lodged on the cock, but made no protests. Ash marveled at the belly Max now possessed, and when Charizard popped free, Ash leaned down to lick Max's hole making it seal all the cum in.

Max moaned and whimpered as his hole sealed and all the cum kept his stomach bloated "now I know how pregnant women feel" he said as it did slightly pain him as he leaned back against the fire lizard. Ash and Kiawe laughed and looked on impressed at the amount of cum the boy took. Max blushed hard as he rubbed his large rounded stomach.

Ash smiled and said "your turn Clemont, and you look ready to go" ending with a chuckle and a grind down. Sophacles moved to sit with the rest of them as the subby Tauros and Snorlax ambled over to Clemont for their turns. Tauros moved so that Clemont could easily mount him and exposed his hole to the dominate boy.

Clemont blushed and smiled as he pet Tauros hind end as he slid his cock in with ease and began a slow pace slowly building up until he was thrusting at a decent pace. Braying in pleasure Tauros showed amazing control of his tails and wrapped them around Clemont's waste pulling him tight to him. Clemont chuckled and pounded faster his blush having faded as he got lost in the pleasure and motion of pounding the bull. Tauros moaned as his prostate was pummeled by the strong thrusts.

Clemont was also moaning as he thrust hard and fast into Tauros warm heat plastering his upper body to the pokemon's back. Tauros shot his load onto the ground with a huff and squeezed Clemont tight. Clemont moaned and slammed all in shooting his first load deep into the bull. Tauros panted as he felt the warm cum in him and Snorlax had already positioned himself for mating.

Clemont pulled back and saw Snorlax on his back with his legs up showing off his surprisingly small hole as he walked over and lined up to it. While Snorlax waited The Tauros moved towards Ash and presented his hole to his trainer. Clemont pushed into Snorlax groaning at the tightness as Ash leaned forward and started licking the blonde's cum from Tauros's hole.

Snorlax moaned as he was bounded his own 15 inch cock rubbing between them. Kiawe whispered into Ash's ear "maybe later we can play" before grinding up into his ass crack. Clemont was pounding away enjoying the tight heat while Ash let out a moan both from Kiawe's words and actions and from the taste of Clemont's cum mixed with Tauros's hole. While all of this was going on Max had fallen asleep with a full belly, and Charizard curled around him. Clemont kept pounding kissing along the large cock plastered to his chest while Ash pulled back from Tauros his mouth ringed by Clemont's seed. No longer able to hold back Snorlax shot his load and covered Clemont in cum. Clemont moaned as he was covered in the warm fluid and slammed all in blowing his second load into Snorlax's tight heat.

 

Since everything was finished the boys redressed and explored more of the school separating into pairs, Ash and Kiawe, Max and Sampson, and Clemont with Sophocles.


	3. Vacationers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Gary whimpered as the rough, calloused cock sheathed itself back inside his passage, rooting Raticate back into him. The boy was wearing the "punishment variation" of one of the sub outfits. Gary could barely open his watery eyes to see his former rival standing there, with his Pikachu and a Rowlet perched on his shoulders. Ash moved closer to his former rival and asked: "Are you okay, Gary?" having decided to stop back by to see him before heading into the city.

"I-I can't... cum!" He panted, feeling the Pokémon's claws slowly dig into his hips, grinding into him with enough force to imprint his body on the mattress below.

Ash saw Kukui making his rounds and ran up to him, asking: "How can Gary get to cum?"

"Only another trainer can give him such a pleasure," Kukui told him, smirking. "I can unlock his pouch if you wish to be that kind to him."

Ash nodded his head as he wanted to help Gary out and followed Kukui to Gary's side. Kukui reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a special key, "Every trainer that agrees to our customs and laws gets one of these special keys, so if a trainer wants to help one of the trainers that have been punished, they can." He handed Ash the key, "This is yours now, Clemont and Max have already been given theirs."

Ash moved to unlock his former rivals pouch, letting his 4 inch hard cock spring up, now a deep purple color.

Gary gasped in relief, "T-thank you..." Pre was already starting to dribble out from his slit.

Leaning forward Ash gave a gentle kiss to the tip, tasting the leaking pre.

Gary moaned slightly, "M-more... please... A-Ashy..."

Showing kindness, Ash swallowed the entire cock in one smooth motion. "Gah!" Gary gasped out, quickly bucking his hips forward to the best of his ability.

Ash moaned at the taste and levied attention on the twitching cock coaxing it to the brink of release.

"F-fuck!" Gary grunted, chewing on his bottom lip to muffle some of his moans. He'd never expected Ashy Boy's mouth to feel this good - not in any of his dreams. He bucked forward, "I'm cumming!" He hollered.

Giving a harder suck, Ash moaned as his mouth was filled. Gary didn't think he'd ever came so hard in his life before. Ten streaks of cum shot out from his erection, and every single time he thrusted forward into Ash's warm, wet mouth.

Ash pulled off after the last shot of cum and moved to kiss Gary, sharing his own cum with him.

Gary moaned into the heated kiss, pushing his tongue in and stealing away some of his own spunk. They broke apart, and Gary gave one final kiss to Ash's cheek. "Thank... you..."

"See you around, Gary." Ash said as he put the strap back on and left to meet up with Clemont and Max, into town.

Gary smiled, muttering out a: "See ya..." Just as Raticate plunged back in..

-X-

Ash was walking towards town with a little bounce in his step that made his ass jiggle, not knowing two familiar people had watched everything he did with Gary and were now behind him.

Alain smirked as he followed Ash, watching his cute butt as it jiggled with each step he made. Behind Alain, following closely, stood Steven Stone. Steven couldn't help but also admire and crave that sweet, succulent ass that made its way through town, grabbing everyone's attention.

Pikachu leaned in towards Ash's ear and let him know he was being followed, while Rowlet fell to the ground from the shift in balance making Ash bend over all the way to retrieve his Pokémon.

Alain licked his lips as his cock grew in his tight trunks, denoting him as a top, as he approached Ash and smacked his cute ass. "Hi there."

Steven, clad in only his thin, steel-gray speedo, moved up behind Alain and Ash and gently ran his hand through the boys hair. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Alain? Steven? What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked before pulling each male into a tight hug.

"What, a man can't go on vacation?" Steven chuckled.

"I'm friends with Kukui, I visit once a year." Alain said as he hugged the boy back.

Steven nodded, "Champions tend to know each other, and Kukui and I are pretty much best friends."

Ash smiled and took the time to admire each male's body, Steven with his slim build and Alain standing tall with defined muscles.

"So, how are you liking Alola?" Alain asked Ash, knowing that the first visit can be a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, have any fun yet?" Steven asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is amazing, and I am having a lot of fun!" Ash said, oblivious to the looks he was receiving as they continued to walk to the hotel that Ash and his friends would be spending the night at.

Steven nodded, "My first time here was amazing. You'll love this, trust me."

"My first visit lasted a year, and I only meant to be here for a month!" Alain said with a chuckle.

Ash led them to the room and found it empty with a note from Max and Clemont. He grabbed at it and began to read it, silently. "My trip was supposed to last a week," Steven said."Supposed to be just business. Nope. Stayed here for seven months." He smiled, "Then I came back for more just a few weeks later."

"This place has a way of calling you back," Alain said as he sat in a chair on the right side of the room. "You'll never be able to stay away."

"You know it," Steven added.

Listening to them, Ash finished reading the note and said: "Well, looks like we have the room to ourselves for a while. Max and Clemont are out shopping for supplies." He flopped down onto the bed, his asscheeks spreading to show off his tight hole.

"Oh, good," Steven began. "Now Alain and I have time to show you just what makes everyone want to come back to the Alola region."

"Very true." Alain said as he stood and moved over to the bed running a finger down Ash's crack. Ash let out a small moan at the touch and pushed back to get more of the wonderful sensation.

Steven crawled onto the bed and quickly locked lips with the boy, silencing his moans.

Alain ran his finger in a circle around Ash's hole before slowly pushing it in. Steven ran his experienced hand down Ash's back, to meet Alain's.

Mapping out Steven's mouth, Ash groaned as he was teased; his nipples growing as hard as his cock.

Steven pushed a finger inside Ash, alongside Alain's. Alain pulled his apart from Steven's, before moving it back over and over slowly stretching Ash's hole

Steven smirked into his and Ash's kiss, simply tangling his tongue with Ash's

Ash's roaming hands gripped Steven's own plump rear as Ash ground back on the invading fingers. Steven grunted at the squeeze of his ass, moaning into his kiss with Ash before pushing in another finger into the boy's butt.

Alain added a second finger as he ran his free hand over Ash's back.

Steven scissored his two fingers, stretching Ash out even further.

Breaking the kiss Ash panted and looked back towards Alain before saying: "Enough prep. Go ahead, Alain," and moved his free hand to grope Steven. Alain smirked and removed his fingers as he slipped out of his trunks, revealing his hard 10 inch cock as he lined it up with Ash's hole. Steven pulled out his fingers, and moved them up for Ash to suck on. Moaning, Ash licked the fingers and felt Alain sliding into his hole. Alain pushed in with a groan enjoying Ash's tight warm hole.

Steven quickly grew hard in his speedo as he watched all ten inches slowly sink into the boy, who idly laid there, sucking his fingers like he did earlier with that red-headed trainer's cock. When the fingers were clean, Ash looked at Steven and said: "Turn around and let me taste you."

Steven smirked, "Of course." He turned around, flattened himself into the mattress, reached back and spread his asscheeks through the X-shaped hole in his speedo, mimicking his Metagross's plated X. "It's about dinner time, anyway..."

Leaning forward, Ash buried his face in the plump rear and rimmed the hole with all his might as his own hole was stretched tight by Alain's massive cock.

Alain chuckled at Steven's words as he bottomed out and started a nice slow pace.

"Damn, Alain," Steven grunted out as Ash's tongue explored his insides. "I can feel your thrusts all the way over here..." Ash grunted as he was fucked, but did not stop rimming Steven, who tasted divine to him. "Champion's always taste the best," Steven smirked, "Ask anyone who's been to Kukui's lab."

"Only cause Kukui's a kinky bastard." Alain said with a chuckle as he pounded into Ash, slowly picking up the pace with each thrust.

"Here here to that," Steven chuckled, gently rolling his hips into Ash's face.

Ash tightened his hole while adding a finger to his tongue.

"Oh... ah... s-sweet Arceus..." Steven moaned out.

Searching with both his tongue and finger, Ash found Steven's prostate and worked it hard.

Alain pounded harder enjoying the tightening and the view of Ash rimming his friend.

Steven bucked forward, moaning out incoherent words and grunts. His cock throbbed beneath his speedo, leaking pre already. He could feel the rough pounds and thrusts of Alain through Ash's warm, wet tongue, and it felt amazing.

Freeing his own cock, Ash leaned back and said: "Let's finish this!" before pulling Steven into position and letting Alain's thrusts push him into Steven's tight canal.

"Gah-ah!" Steven groaned out in pleasure. "Fuck-k!" Ash's cock sunk into him quickly, easy passing the wet ring of muscle Ash had spent his time carefully stretching with his tongue.

Alain smirked and sped up his thrusts so Ash fucked Steven at a fast pace knowing that his friend could take it.

"Fuck" Ash moaned as he was assaulted by the two pleasurable sensations.

Steven bent his chest downward, burying his face into the sheets below him as thrust after thrust filled his insides. His body tingled under Ash's touch, and his cock spasmed underneath his speedo, aching for release.

Alain reached under Steven and rubbed his trapped cock as he fucked Ash into him. Muffled groans escaped Steven's throat as Alain continued to tease him.

Panting, Ash let the two know he was close to his end, his hard nipples rubbing across Steven's back with each thrust.

"F-fuck!" Cried Steven, "I'm about to cum!"

Alain sped up his pace, fucking Ash hard and fast making him do the same to Steven as he rubbed his cock faster.

"I-I'm cumming!" The champion hollered, bucking backwards onto Ash's cock as spurt after spurt of his jizz filled his speedo.

The sudden tightness made Ash shoot his own load into Steven.

Alain also spilled his own load as Ash tightened around him as he moved his hand from Steven's soaked speedo.

Panting into the sheets as he came down from his orgasmic high, Steven turned and smirked at the two exhausted boys behind him. "That was fun."

Before the males could untangle themselves, the door opened, letting in a tired-looking Clemont and Max.

Max Immediately blushed at the scene, making Alain chuckle: "Friends of yours?" he asked Ash as he pulled his now limp cock out. Panting, Ash roles onto his back and says: "Yeah, the younger one is Max and you remember Clemont."

Clemont, standing at the door, grows hard instantly. "Alain... Steven... what're you doing here? On... on my bed..."

Alain chuckled as he looked around the room. "There's only one bed, and fucking Ash of course!" He said with a smirk.

Ash quickly passed out with a smile on his face, letting out a light snore. Steven chuckled, "Ash always overdoes himself." He turned to Clemont, "And yeah, it's nice to see you again, Clemont. Hello, Max."

"H-hi" Max said blushing harder as he saw the cum staining the front of the man's speedo.


End file.
